With rapid development of electronic technologies, people's lives become increasingly closely linked with networks as well as electronic products with various functions. Nowadays, a variety of smart mobile operating systems meeting requirements of different users, such as the ANDRIOD, IOS, WINDOWSPHONE AND FIREFOX operating systems and browsers, come into popular use. User experience of different operating systems varies, and in the prior art, multiple operating systems may be installed on a same terminal. A user of the terminal can switch between the different operating systems according to a requirement, so that the user can experience different operating systems on a same device.
In addition, various APPS, based on different operating systems, that enrich and facilitate people's lives are also emerging. These APPs can meet different requirements of users in study, work, and daily life. When people use an APP, some application data is naturally generated. Application data refers to data that needs to be used when an application runs on a terminal. Application data includes but is not limited to an address book, a short message, a chat record of an instant chat tool, a contacts record, a browser bookmark, a browsing history, and the like. These APPs may exist on different operating systems, such as an address book on Android and an address book on Windows Phone; therefore, when a user uses an APP on a terminal supporting multiple systems, because each of the different operating systems exists independently, even for application data of a same user, multiple copies also need to be stored on the different operating systems. Redundancy of stored application data results in a waste of storage space; in addition, the user needs to repeatedly store same application data manually, which causes a complex operation process of application data synchronization and inconvenient implementation.
To resolve the foregoing problem, the prior art provides a solution, which specifically is synchronizing application data of an application on each operating system by means of a cloud server, for example, chat record migration of the WECHAT social media application, and application data synchronization of cloud storage services such as the DROPBOX file hosting service.
However, a problem existing in the prior art is that all applications need to use dedicated cloud servers, and a synchronization process (upload and download) needs to take a relatively long time, which leads to a poor user experience.